


Atlas and the Time Detective

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun | Flint the Time Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atlas starts a new job as a teaching assistant for Ms. Iknow's class along with a new student named Ophelia as they go on a field trip to a digging site. There, they meet Sara and Tony Goodman, the twin niece and nephew of Dr. Bernie Goodman and they discover a strange being named Flint who is from prehistoric times who now lives with them in the 25th century.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a strong figure with orange hair asleep, having a strange dream that seemed like in the past in the age of cavemen. It was prehistoric with the dinosaurs and the cavemen about. The figure found himself in the world as he explored and saw a tiny cave boy with his father as they were hunting together, though there seemed to be an aircraft coming from the distant future.

"What's that?" The figure wondered as he squinted his eyes.

There appeared to be two creatures that didn't seem human between a woman who had green hair in a high ponytail with a strapless red dress, but with a matching choker and gloves with a sneaky smirk on her face. And where she seemed rather interested in a pterodactyl that flew by.

"Aha! A real pterosaur, I want one!" The woman with green hair ponytail smiled.

"What do you mean, take it back with us?" The first creature asked.

"Uh, hey, Boss, no offense, but we gotta stick with the plans," The second creature added. "We gotta get that Time-Shifter and get outta here."

'Time-Shifter?' The strong figure thought to himself.

"We'll get that Time Shifter, don't you worry about it," The green-haired woman replied. "I WANT THAT PTEROSAUR-" she then fell out of their vehicle and was having a long fall.

"Whatever you say!" The first creature called down.

"You're the boss!" The second creature added.

A pterodactyl soon caught the woman before she could hit the ground into its mouth and flew off.

"Well, then..." The figure said to himself with a slight eye roll.

The flying dinosaur soon then started to try to eat her. The lady screamed out for help as she tried to escape, but had no such luck. The strong figure simply found this funny as he started laughing at her. The lady's minions soon argued about who should get her as they both didn't seem to want to, and where the pterodactyl soon spit her out back to the aircraft. The figure kind of chuckled as he found that to be rather amusing.

"All right, buddy, you wanna mess with Petra Fina, huh?!" The lady glared before she took out a gun. "Well, if you're so hungry, munch this!"

"That gun looks futuristic." The strong figure said.

"Hey, remember our mission?!" One minion scolded.

"Plus, you're just to save that for emergencies!" The other added in worry.

"Gotcha!" The woman glared as she shot at the pterodactyl for revenge, and where it was soon turned into a fossilized dinosaur egg which caused the strong figure to gasp. "Fossilized!" The woman laughed. "Tag and bag him, guys, and let's find that Shifter!"

"Whatever this time-shifter is, I better find it before they do," The strong figure said before seeing the two cavemen from before chasing a triceratops on another triceratops behind it. "That's something I never thought I'd see."

There appeared to be a father and son on the other triceratops and they laughed together.

"Hmm... But while I'm searching for this Time-Shifter, I guess I could go and have some fun." The strong figure said as he ran like the wind before ending up on the first Triceratops.

The two triceratops were soon right next to each other as they ran.

"YAH! YAH!" The man called out as a snapping sound was heard before he and the caveboy fell off of the dinosaur that they were on.

The strong figure soon made his triceratops stop so he could see if the caveman and his son were alright. "Whoa, are you guys okay?" he then asked the father and son. He soon saw the Triceratops they were riding on was about to charge at them. "LOOK OUT!" he then panicked before he dove in to help them. And what he saw surprised him as he saw the caveman's son stop the Triceratops with just one hand just like him. "Whoa..." he then blinked as the younger caveboy seemed to be rather strong, though this was nothing compared to what he could do.

Soon, an egg-like creature with wings soon appeared.

"Huh?" The caveboy looked over.

"You boys need some 'Heart'!" The creature said before magically making a heart appear before sending it toward them.

Once the heart blew over, the caveboy and the triceratops were suddenly hugging.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." The strong figure said.

The father caveman smiled to this, speaking in ancient language.

"Attention, you troglodytes!" Petra Fina called out from the distance inside of her ship. "Hand over the Time Shifter!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up.

"You heard me!" Petra Fina continued. "Take the kid and scrammo!"

The strong figure soon stood in front of the father, son, and what he guessed was the Time-Shifter.

"Dino, keep an eye on them, they look suspicious." Petra Fina commanded.

"I'll use both eyes, okay?" The first creature replied.

The triceratops soon left them going on its way.

"If you want them; you'll have to go through me." The strong figure said, but it seemed they couldn't hear him or see him.

The aircraft soon brought out a hand. The caveboy glared as he threatened in his native language. The caveman smirked as he held the hand while his son took out a piece of the ground to throw at the aircraft.

"Whoa, impressive." The strong figure smirked.

The aircraft soon crashed out of the sky and onto the ground which made the cave father and son cheer.

"Don't just lay there, get up!" Petra Fina glared to her minions.

"You guys are toast!" The second creature told the father caveman and his son.

"Yeah, what he said!" The first creature added.

"You just got an appointment with trouble!" Petra Fina glared as she stood up with her gun again. "You have a millisecond to move away or else!"

"Huh?" The cave father and son blinked in confusion.

"All right, Caveboys, watch this!" Petra Fina glared as she then shot the creature floating beside them, and it soon turned into a fossilized egg.

"Whoa, nice shot!" The first creature said to the woman. "You're getting pretty good with that thing, Boss."

"I'm not good, I'm perfect!" Petra Fina glared. "NOW GET OVER THERE AND BAG THAT EGG FOSSIL!"

Both the caveman father and his son glared as the caveboy placed the fossilized egg behind him. There seemed to be a rumbling.

"What the?!" The strong figure yelped as he nearly fell.

"What is that?!" Petra Fina asked.

"The volcano's about to blow!" The first creature warned her.

"We should hurry up to another time!" The second creature told her. "Hurry up, Petra!"

"Where did that ship go?" Petra wondered.

The cave boy glared as he seemed to threaten in his language.

"I can already guess what he said which was 'get lost'," The strong figure said. "Or something like that."

The volcano then erupted with a large lava spew.

"Sorry, hate to lava and leave ya, we'll defossilize that Time-Shifter back in the 25th century! Lift off!" Petra glared as she shot at the caveman and his son before going off with her henchmen.

The strong figure was about to try and move the two fossilized eggs, but he was soon fading, telling him he was waking up. He then blinked and opened his eyes as he looked around to see he was back in a bedroom, meaning that was all just a meaningful dream.

"Aw, dang it!" The strong figure groaned.

"Atlas! I hope you're ready for your first day at school as an assistant teacher!" A woman's voice called out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming!" The figure called back to the woman's voice. "I'll be right down!"

"Well, I sure would hope so!" The woman replied.

Atlas soon rushed and got himself ready for the day as he got the perfect clothes for his first day at the school after taking his shower and after all that, he came downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman smiled and hummed to herself as she made a special congratulatory breakfast. And which was both her son's favorite food and her husband's favorite food who had long blonde hair and was the biggest and strongest father/man known to the world.

"I hope we all enjoy." The woman smiled to her son as her husband came down.

"I will! I will!" The son giggled in excitement.

"Same here." The strong blonde man smiled as he joined his family.

"Ah, you're awake now..." The woman smiled back as she then served them.

"So, you excited for your first day as a teacher's assistant?" The strong blonde man asked Atlas.

"I sure am, Dad." Atlas smiled as he enjoyed his plate of food.

"You're doing us very proud." the woman cooed. 

"I know." Atlas smiled bashfully as he soon ate with them.

After eating for a while, it was soon time for Atlas to leave.

"Well, I better get going." Atlas said.

The couple soon hugged him nice and tight.

"Have a good day, Sport." The man told his son.

"I will, Dad." Atlas replied as he hugged them back and even playfully attempted to try and lift him up.

"Hey!" Atlas's father chuckled with a smirk.

"Can't blame me for trying, Dad." Atlas smiled.

"I used to do the same with your grandfather," Atlas's father smiled back. "Now run along."

Atlas soon ran off, causing his parents hair to be blown forward.

"He's definitely your son, Olibu." The woman giggled.

"That he is, that he is, but you helped." Olibu chuckled back to his wife.

Atlas was soon at the school in a matter of seconds.

"Well, it's about time you got here, at least you're not lazy." A brown-haired woman told Atlas.

"Yes, ma'am... You must be Ms. Iknow." Atlas replied.

"That's me, the students should be here soon, there is a trip after all." The woman nodded to him.

"Where's the trip to?" Atlas asked.

"We're going to a site to dig for fossils, it'll be very, erm... Educational." Ms. Iknow replied.

"That really does sound like fun." Atlas smiled, though felt strange about this woman for some reason.

Soon enough, the students of the class arrived. There was a new girl who seemed to have pure black hair with bright purple streaks who seemed to be in black and purple clothes that matched and she seemed to have a notebook in her arms. 

"Very well, let's get on the bus, single file, everybody," Ms. Iknow told her students. "And this is my new assistant..." she then drew out as she tried to remember his name from the phone call.

"Atlas Strongman." Atlas reminded her quietly.

"Atlas Strongman." Ms. Iknow then said. 

"Hello, Mr. Strongman." The students greeted as it was usually how they met new people in class.

"Now before we get on with our trip, we have a new student to introduce." Ms. Iknow informed.

The students looked around. The dark and gloomy girl soon came out of hiding.

"Students, this is our new classmate: Ophelia Atropine." Ms. Iknow introduced.

"Hey." Ophelia greeted.

"Hello, Ophelia." The class greeted back.

"All right, enough introductions, let's get on the bus." Ms. Iknow sounded rushed.

'Why is Ms. Iknow in such a hurry? The dig site isn't going anywhere.' Atlas thought to himself as they all got on the bus.

"Welcome to our class," A pink-haired girl smiled brightly to Atlas. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Atlas smiled back. 

The girl suddenly tripped and where Atlas helped her from getting hurt which caused her to blush.

"Oh, uh, careful!" Atlas told her.

"Oh, th-th-thanks..." The pink-haired girl blushed nervously.

"You okay, Sara?" A brown-haired boy asked the pink-haired girl.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Strongman was just helping me up." The pink-haired girl told him.

"You guys friends?" Atlas asked them.

"Actually, we're twins," The brown-haired boy replied. "I'm Tony Goodman and this is Sara."

"I had a feeling you two were siblings." Atlas smiled.

They were soon on their way to the dig site. Ophelia sat in the back of the bus alone as everyone else seemed to be whispering about her and calling her a freak. The only ones that didn't seem to find her a freak or whispering things about her were Atlas, Tony, and Sara.

Atlas soon decided that he should sit with the Goodman twins closer to the mysterious girl which made her look over. "Hi!" he smiled to her.

Ophelia blinked and looked down from him. "I don't need anyone's pity..." She then muttered out icily.

Atlas soon sat next to her either way. "I'm guessing the other schools you were at, they treated you the same way most of the students are." He whispered to her.

"You don't know the half of it... Especially since I normally visit graveyards..." Ophelia muttered. "I didn't expect you to understand."

"Trust me, I can sort of understand; you see, back when I was a kid, most people would call me a freak for my strength and speed and would normally not want to hang out with me or play with me." Atlas said.

"Hm... I don't mind my solitude though..." Ophelia replied. "My uncle insists I go out more though and make some new friends or I can be home-schooled and watch game shows with him..." she then rolled her eyes.

"Trust me," Atlas said. "Some friends might fill a hole in your life."

"You sound just like him..." Ophelia muttered.

Soon enough, they made it to the dig site. 

"I hope you all find enough fossils." Ms. Iknow smirked to the students after the bus stopped.

All of them soon got out of the bus and to the dig site which to Atlas, seemed slightly familiar.

"I feel like I've seen this before..." Atlas said to himself.

"Like from a dream?" Ophelia asked. "Happens to me a lot."

"Now, I trust you all have your tools, are you excited?" Ms. Iknow asked the students.

Many of the students agreed that they were excited.

"Now you can all be like little archaeologists!" Ms. Iknow told them as she handed them pic-axes and shovels. "This is a fine location to find fossils, but you must be patient, any questions?"

"Do we have to do this?" One student raised his hand.

"Yes," Ms. Iknow told him. "Unless you want to wait on the bus."

"Hmm..." The boy hummed to himself.

"Maybe I can find some skulls for myself." Ophelia muttered to herself as she collected a shovel to go to her own space since no one seemed to want to be anywhere near her except for Atlas or the Goodman twins.

"And if anyone finds an egg-shaped fossil, stop digging and find me right away." Ms. Iknow said.

"Yes, Ms. Iknow." The students replied before getting to work.

"Mind if I go and join them?" Atlas asked Ms. Iknow.

"Go right ahead, the same rules for you though." Ms. Iknow replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Atlas nodded and then went to join the students hard at work. He went to where Ophelia, Tony, and Sara were.

"Um, I like your style, Ophelia." Sara smiled shyly.

"My style is that I hate everyone because they hate me for being different." Ophelia replied as she went on to digging.

"Really?" Tony asked as they started to dig before noticing Atlas joining them.

"Mm-hmm..." Ophelia hummed, she didn't seem to like talking much because people usually thought whatever she said was freaky and she shouldn't even exist.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all; I'll dig up a rare fossil and get an A." Tony smiled.

"Is that all you care about?" Sara asked her brother. "Your grade?"

"Well, getting good grades is important," Atlas said. "But so is possibly finding a never-before-seen fossil."

"I just can't believe Tony and I are twins," Sara replied. "We think so differently about everything."

"Why are you digging for fossils?" Tony then asked his sister.

"We might uncover a mystery!" Sara beamed. "What if we find a fossil that's been buried for hundreds or thousands of years?"

"Eww! It'll probably stink." Tony laughed a bit.

"No, it won't!" Sara glared at Tony.

"Oh, boy... Brothers and sisters..." Atlas chuckled. "So, Tony, why are grades so important to you?"

"So I can join the Time Police," Tony smiled hopefully for his future. "That's exciting... Looking out into the sky, just imagine travelling through time and space just to capture criminals. I can see it: Tony Goodman, #1 Time Detective and Crime Buster. Fossils? I could go back in time and see the real thing!"

"Wow, that's actually an amazing thing to look forward to," Atlas smiled. "I'm going to become a Time Detective too while still helping Ms. Iknow with teaching."

"I never knew Tony was so passionate about joining the Time Police, that's great!" Sara added. "You're growing up fast, little brother~"

"I thought your brother said you two were twins?" Atlas asked Sara.

"We are." Sara replied.

"Then why did you call him little brother?" Atlas asked.

"Because I'm 327 seconds older than him." Sara replied.

"Does that really count?" Atlas asked as he continued to dig.

"Yes, it does because I was born first!" Sara replied.

"I hope you're discussing archaeology," Ms. Iknow suddenly appeared. "You can argue on the bus or you can put some muscle into it." 

"Yes, Ms. Iknow." The twins replied before getting back to work.

After digging for a little while, Tony soon found something he thought was a fossil.

"What is that thing?" Ophelia wondered.

"I think it's a fossil." Tony said as he brought out a white object.

"Uh, Tony, that's not a fossil." Atlas said.

"Not even close," Ms. Iknow scoffed. "Keep digging!"

"How are you doing, Sara?" Atlas asked.

"This is beginning to get boring," Sara pouted. "We've been digging for over an hour and not one fossil!" She suddenly noticed something in the ground.

"What's that?" Ophelia looked with her. "Doesn't look like any rock I've ever seen."

"It looks like a pineapple, but I'm sure it's a fossil." Sara smiled after she took the object from the ground.

"It sure looks like it could be a fossil." Ophelia said.

There was a grunting noise heard. Sara and Ophelia looked around, wondering who said that.

Ophelia put her ear against the rock and heard a voice yell out. "No. Way..." She then said.

"I think we found a fossil!" Sara cried out. "It talks!"

"Really?" Atlas asked Sara.

The rock soon rolled and appeared to be hopping and talking.

"No. Way." Ophelia blinked out of shock.

"That's new," Atlas said before recognizing the fossil. "Wait, that fossil was in my dream."

"Hi there, little guy, looks like you wanna be friends..." Sara nervously said to the rock. 

"Cool, look at this!" Tony called out once he found something else. "It's shaped like an egg, I bet I'll get an A+ for this one."

"That one was in my dream too." Atlas said.

"Time Police, here I come!" Tony smiled.

"I found one too and mine talks." Sara told her brother.

"We should take them to someone who might know what dinosaurs they came from." Ophelia said.

"That's a good idea." Tony agreed.

"Now we're thinking like twins and friends." Sara smiled as she hid her fossil under her shirt.

"Ms. Iknow isn't gonna be happy about not getting her fossils." Tony told his sister.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Atlas said.

"She'll get 'em after Uncle Bernie seems 'em." Sara replied as they wandered off.

"Where are we going?" Ophelia asked the Goodman twins.

"Come with us." Tony replied.

"Lead the way." Atlas said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Goodman twins led Ophelia and Atlas over to a place called Bureau of Time & Space where their uncle worked.

"Whoa!" Atlas said.

"No words..." Ophelia blinked in surprise.

The twins came in to see their uncle only to find him fast asleep on the couch.

"Is he asleep?" Atlas asked before seeing a small red robotic pterodactyl.

'He's been working on an experiment for three days straight,' The robot told him. 'He's so tired, look at him... DR. GOODMAN! THERE'S COMPANY!"

That didn't seem to wake up the man.

"Is there anything that can wake him up?" Atlas asked the robot pterodactyl.

'Watch this, what gases does Earth consist of?' The robot replied.

"78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, and 1% argon." The man muttered.

"That did the trick." Atlas said.

"We didn't mean to wake you, Uncle Bernie, but we need help." Sara informed.

"No, that's okay, Sara, it's about time I woke up anyway," The man replied, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Hey, what do ya got there?"

"We found these two fossils at a dig site and get this, the fossil that Sara has, can talk." Ophelia told him.

"A talking fossil? That's amazing!" Bernie replied. 

"Analyze it!" The robot cried out. "Analyze it, Doc!"

"While you're at it, could you also analyze Tony's fossil too?" Atlas asked Bernie.

"Sure, why not?" Bernie smiled. "After all, I am a scientist. Let's experiment, it'll be fun! Kids, who're your new friends?"

"Oh, these are our friends; Ophelia and Atlas, who is also our teacher's assistant." Sara introduced, but blushed at Atlas.

"Good to meet ya, now, let's take a look!" Bernie smiled as he collected the fossils from his niece and nephew.

"Agreed." Ophelia said.

"Here we go." Bernie said once he put the fossils on the stand and went to his computer.

"Here comes the data!" The robot cheered. "Whoopee!"

"So, what's your name?" Atlas asked the robot.

"Putera." The robot replied.

"How about Terry for short?" Atlas asked.

"Oh, I like that!" The robot smiled. "And your name is Atlas?"

"That's me." Atlas smiled back.

"Wow, you're named after the titan Atlas that was cursed to hold up the sky." Terry smiled.

"Yeah... Mom and Dad thought it'd be a cool name for me..." Atlas replied shyly.

The two fossils were soon analyzed.

"Hmm... That's strange," Bernie observed. "I'm detecting two beating hearts in Sara's fossil."

"Beating hearts?" Ophelia asked.

"That is odd," Atlas said. "Maybe the creature that's from this fossil has two hearts."

"What's in my fossil?" Tony smiled excitedly.

"There's a lifeform in that one too, but I'm unfamiliar with it." Bernie replied.

"Can you bring them back to life?" Atlas asked.

"I hope so." Bernie replied.

"Alright, then let's do this." Atlas said.

Bernie typed at his computer as he tried to see what he could do, and where two laser-like machines pointed at the fossils. 

"I can't wait to meet you!" Sara told her fossil.

The lasers soon shot at the fossils while everyone was in suspense. Even Ophelia was in suspense, wanting to know what was in the fossils. Soon enough, the lasers stopped.

"That didn't work." Terry commented.

"I won't give up!" Bernie replied.

Atlas soon saw Sara going outside and decided to join her as he had a feeling he knew what she was going to do and decided that it was crazy enough to work.

"Starlight, Starbright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I have tonight," Sara began. "I wish my uncle could revive the fossils to their human forms so they could appreciate life on Earth."

'I wish for Sara's wish to come true.' Atlas thought to himself to the star that seemed to move.

"And I hope that we can become great friends." Sara continued.

Unknown to either of them, that star they wished on was actually a man with a white beard. The star soon seemed to leave the sky and come toward Bernie's place which shocked and overwhelmed Sara as well as Atlas. They soon rushed inside to see what had happened.

"We revived the fossils..." Bernie told his niece.

"They sure are strange looking." Ophelia added as she sat beside Tony.

Atlas soon went over to the caveboy and the egg creature with wings, but noticed that the caveboy's father was missing. He soon realized as it was just like the dream he had from last night.

"Twisted." Ophelia commented.

They soon heard the caveboy saying some words. Atlas stared at the caveboy and the caveboy stared right back at him.

"Hello?" Atlas greeted the caveboy.

The caveboy babbled in the same way.

"Whoa!" Atlas smiled. "You speak English?"

Tony and Ophelia's eyes widened at the sight of the cave boy.

"How is that possible?" Atlas asked

Bernie typed on his computer to do some research. Bernie and Terry then remembered a program he included in the bringing the caveboy and his friend back to life. 

"Dr. Goodman's formula included language data," Terry informed. "He's sure to underestimate, but understandable."

"Great." Atlas smiled.

"Where's my dad?" The caveboy asked before looking around. "Hey, what happened to my dad?"

"Apparently my formula only worked on you," Bernie replied. "I'm sorry, son; that rock is your dad."

Atlas frowned as this must have been sad for the caveboy.

"DAD! COME OUT!" The caveboy cried out as he took the rock and began to bawl.

"What's gonna happen?" Ophelia asked. "Is his dad gonna be a rock forever?"

"Yep, that's science." Bernie replied.

"That's not fair." Atlas frowned.

The caveboy cried louder and louder which seemed to make the room shake and break.

"Sara, do something before the building caves in!" Bernie cried out as he clamped his hands over his ears.

Sara soon went up to the caveboy and hugged him in a comforting way which made him stop crying. "Quiet there now... I know you're upset..." She then smiled while soothing him. "You're welcome to be apart of our family, so don't be so sad!"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SAD?!" A gruff voice called out.

"Who said that?" Atlas asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"HEY, SON, IT'S ME, DAD, I'M IN HERE!" The rock called out as it seemed to grow a pair of eyes with bushy eyebrows.

"Whoa!" Atlas smiled.

"What's with the long face?!" The caveman asked. "I'm still your dad, if I have to stay like this, I'll love ya like a rock!"

"I love you, Dad!" The caveboy smiled as he then hugged the rock.

"Sir, do you think you can do something to make his father easy to carry around?" Atlas asked Bernie.

"I'm sure I can transform him into something a little more accessible!" Bernie smiled.

"Great." Atlas smiled back.

Bernie soon went to work on the caveboy's father to see what he could do about the literal rocky condition.

"Hi, my name is Flint!" The caveboy smiled to the others as he hugged Ophelia. "And my dad's name is Rocky Hammerhead!"

"It's nice to meet you again." Atlas said to Flint.

"Again?" Ophelia asked. "Wait, is he from your dream?"

"I'm sure of it." Atlas said.

Bernie soon came back with a smile toward Flint. "I transformed your dad into a fossil-beaned stone axe."

"Yay!" Flint cheered as he then took his father's new form before jumping around in excitement. 

"I feel bolder than ever!" Rocky cheered back to his son.

"And who are you?" Atlas asked the egg creature with wings.

"I'm a Time-Shifter." The creature informed with a smile.

"Cool, so what's your name, Time-Shifter?" Atlas smiled back.

"I'm the one called Getalong." The Time-Shifter smiled back.

"That's a cute name." Atlas said.

"Based on what I know, Time-Shifters can travel through time and have magical powers." Ophelia commented.

"You're right, and each one is different," Bernie replied. "There are even Time Criminals who would travel to catch them and misuse them."

"That's terrible....Wait, would one of these time criminals have green hair in a ponytail?" Atlas asked.

"It's possible, but it should be fine with us." Bernie replied.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a certain aircraft crashed through the roof.

"HAND OVER THE TIME-SHIFTER!" A female voice demanded.

"Wait, that voice..." Atlas said. "It cannot be."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, give me that Time-Shifter and I might spare you all!" Petra glared as she revealed herself with her lackeys.

"I think that's Petra Fina: The Inter-dimensional Time Thief." Terry whispered. 

"Go away!" Sara glared. "We're not giving our Time-Shifter to a criminal like you!"

"Yeah, so why don't you get out of here, you old bat?!" Atlas glared at Petra Fina.

"All righty, boys, let's show these punks what Time-Criminals are made of!" Petra told her minions.

"What are we made of?" Dino asked.

"Hush up, Dino!" Mite replied.

Flint soon recognized the three Time-Criminals. The aircraft soon transformed and turned into a giant cat robot. 

"Somebody help us!" Sara cried out.

Atlas and Flint both soon went to handle the giant cat robot.

"I remember her." Flint glared as he held his new weapon which was also his father.

"Let's send these three packing." Atlas said.

"You keep away from the Time-Shifter!" Flint glared at Petra bravely. 

A claw soon reached out to pummel Flint and Atlas. Atlas soon charged at the claw and grabbed onto it before ripping it off the giant cat robot.

"He's so brave..." Sara swooned toward Atlas's bravery.

"Bravery is people doing stupid stuff and not being afraid." Ophelia replied.

Atlas soon got an idea with the claw.

"LET'S GET 'EM, DAD!" Flint yelled out as he jumped behind the cat robot.

Atlas soon joined in with the claw. The rock seemed to grow in size.

"Nice effects!" Tony told his uncle.

"I guess." Bernie wearily replied.

Both Atlas and Flint slammed their weapons down on the giant robot cat's head.

"Oh, what's going on?!" Petra cried out. "Did we eject?!"

"I have a feeling this thing is about to blow." Atlas said.

Soon enough, his prediction came true, and where Petra Fina, Dino, and Mite were send flying by the explosion.

"You saved us, guys!" Sara smiled to Atlas and Flint.

"We would've been gopher meat without you." Tony added.

"That was rather impressive." Ophelia said.

"Mr. Hammerhead was great too." Sara smiled about the former caveman father.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Rocky blushed bashfully that he turned all red.

"Their fossil elements combined to make a superpower," Bernie smiled. "I'd really like to do more research on them. How'd you like to live here with me, buddy?"

"What do those red and blue buttons do?" Ophelia asked.

"The red button is a fossil beam," Terry replied. "The blue button reverses it."

"Try the fossil beam on me." Atlas said.

"Okay!" Flint replied as he then pushed the red button on Atlas, turning him into a fossil.

The redheaded boy now looked like a statue. 

"Oh, Atlas, are you okay?!" Sara yelped.

"He's fine." Ophelia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now defossilize him." Bernie told Flint.

Flint then pushed the other button which freed Atlas from the fossilized stature.

"That kind of tickled." Atlas said.

"Raising a prehistoric boy in a modern era," Bernie said to himself. "That's science!"

"Well, I better get home." Atlas said.

"Aww..." Sara pouted.

"I'll be back again soon," Atlas promised. "It was good to meet you all."

"It was nice to meet you too." Sara blushed.

Atlas smiled to his new friends and soon went off home. Ophelia was going her own way home and she appeared to live in a spooky mansion which suited her personality. The next day would be the continuing of their adventure that had begun.

"So, son, how was your day?" Olibu smiled to Atlas when he came home.

"It was amazing," Atlas told his father once he got home. "We actually brought a caveboy back to life from a fossil while his dad is a rock and brought a Time-Shifter back to life whose names are Flint, Rocky, and Getalong." 

"Really now?" Olibu asked, not expecting that answer.

"Really." Atlas smiled.

"Huh... Can't say I saw that coming," Olibu chuckled. "Your mother tells me there was a new girl in the class. Did you get along with her okay?"

"Yeah, I think me and her and two other classmates of her became friends." Atlas smiled.

"Well, that's good," Olibu smiled back. "Ophelia, right?"

"Yep, that's her." Atlas smiled.

"Don't be surprised if your mother wants to have her over for dinner, you know how social she is." Olibu chuckled.

"Is she home?" Atlas looked around.

"Groceries." Olibu replied about his wife's absence.

"Ahh," Atlas smiled before smirking playfully. "So, shall we wrestle?"

"Hmm... We seem to have time until Mom comes home, so... YEAH!" Olibu smirked back.

"Alright, then get ready to lose." Atlas smirked back.

Olibu laughed as he soon bonded with Atlas while the woman of the house went grocery shopping. The father and son then began to do their favorite activity together while the lady of the house was out as of right now. They laughed together as it was good bonding for them.

Atlas's mother soon pulled into the driveway with a handful of groceries, she then stopped with a smirk as she looked to see the men in her family in their favorite bonding activity.

"Having fun?" Atlas's mother smirked.

"Oh... Hey, Mom..." Atlas smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, dear." Olibu chuckled in the same way.

"Mind putting your match aside and help me with the groceries?" Atlas's mother smiled.

"Sure thing, honey." Olibu smiled back to his wife.

"Yeah, Mom." Atlas added.

The woman of the house smiled as she got them to help her out as they usually did.

After getting all of the groceries inside, the match continued.

"Okay, you guys can go ahead now until I get dinner ready." Atlas's mother smiled.

"Thanks, Mom!" Atlas beamed. "Okay, Dad, get ready to lose!"

"We'll see who loses." Olibu smirked.

Atlas chuckled. The woman playfully rolled her eyes as she began to make dinner while her husband and son wrestled each other.

After an hour passed, Olibu was the winner.

"The winner and still champion!" Olibu smirked.

"Nice going, Dad." Atlas playfully pouted in defeat.

Olibu soon helped his son up. Atlas smiled and shook hands with his father.

"Dinner in five minutes." Atlas's mother informed.

"Sounds good, Liz." Olibu smiled to his wife.

They soon got to the dining table. Liz smiled as she served everyone pork chops with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli mixed in with some spinach.

"Mm." Atlas smiled.

Liz smiled back and soon, the family dug into their dinner, and where they soon finished the food.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite..." Atlas groaned.

"Oh, too bad..." Liz cooed. "I guess I'll have to eat this banana cream pie all by myself~"

"I have room." Atlas smiled.

Liz giggled as she then went to get the pie.

"I suppose a little pie won't hurt." Olibu agreed with his son.

Liz soon came in with the pie. The family smiled together as they soon shared one slice each of the pie before going to bed that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came.

"So, son, any plans for today?" Olibu asked.

"I'm going to check on Flint and see how he's doing." Atlas said.

"That sounds good, he seems like a nice boy, I just hope he adapts to our world well enough." Liz replied since Flint was a caveboy.

"I'm sure he will," Atlas said. "Little-by-little."

"Do you mind covering dinner tonight?" Liz asked Olibu. "I have a book club tonight."

"I'll see what I can do, have fun, dear." Olibu smiled to his wife.

"I sure will." Liz smiled back.

Olibu smiled and Atlas waved to his mother as he went to get going that day to check in with Flint, Tony, and Sara, and when he arrived there, he saw a vehicle. 

"Hey, guys!" He called out.

Ophelia seemed to be coming as well as she seemed to have a lot of fun with Flint and the others when they first met, even though she didn't show it a whole lot.

"Hey, Atlas and Ophelia!" Flint smiled.

"Hey, Flint!" Atlas smiled back while Ophelia gave a quiet wave. "So what's this vehicle called?"

"Dr. Goodman wants to tell us about it." Flint replied.

"Cool." Atlas said.

Flint soon came down to see them. "Ophelia, you're back."

"I had nothing better to do." Ophelia shrugged modestly.

"So, Dr. Goodman, what is this vehicle called?" Atlas asked.

"Allow me to present to you: The Ridon." Bernie displayed.

"What's it for?" Ophelia asked.

"This will take you on all sorts of missions throughout time and space." Bernie replied.

"Then why not call it the Time Scooter or Time Cycle?" Atlas asked.

"You call it what you like, but this will be important for missions as Time Detectives." Bernie replied.

"Wait, do you mean Flint and Atlas are official time detectives?" Ophelia asked.

"I've officially made Flint one after you all left, I wanted to share the moment with you, Atlas, but you seemed to be in a hurry to go back home, so I'm glad you're back." Bernie smiled to Atlas.

"Wow, what an honor!" Atlas smiled back.

Bernie soon gave both Atlas and Flint their time detective badges.

"A Time Detective... Me..." Atlas smiled as he accepted the badge. "Thank you so much, Dr. Goodman."

"What's with the long face, Tony?" Ophelia asked, noticing Tony wasn't happy.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Atlas added as he took a look at the brown-haired boy.

"I wanna be a Time Detective, and besides, Flint didn't even fill out the papers." Tony pouted.

"Oh, boy," Ophelia replied. "He's got ya there, Doc."

Flint is soon seen trying to eat the time vehicle as it looked like a dinosaur. Ophelia hid a giggle to that.

"No, no, Flint, don't eat it!" Bernie told the caveboy.

Atlas soon got Flint off the vehicle and kept him from trying to eat it. Flint pouted as he couldn't eat the dinosaur.

"No, no..." Sara waved her finger like a surrogate mother.

Flint simply folded his arms with a pout.

"Now, Flint, I know this is your first mission, but once you get the hang of things, it'll be like riding, a, uh... Triceratops!" Bernie smiled to Flint. 

"A triceratops?" Tony replied. "That would be so cool!"

"It sure was in my dream." Atlas smiled.

"This computer disc is called a time card and it's extremely important," Bernie smiled to Flint as he took out a golden card. "It's programmed with the exact coordinates of your time zone and you'll instantly travel through time until you reach 2nd century Japan."

"Through time? Hmm..." Flint replied as he took the card.

"Why? What's in 2nd century Japan?" Atlas asked as he set Flint down.

"The Time-Shifter Jitterbug has been located there." Bernie informed.

"Will the Time Cycle give us the information on Jitterbug?" Atlas asked as he got on the time vehicle.

"I'll be your guide so there'll be no need to worry." Terry smiled as he perched onto Flint's head which made the caveboy beam brightly.

"Great." Atlas smiled.

"This item is a Translator Badge," Bernie took out another trinket. "It's an amazing device, no matter what time and place you visit, this badge will enable you to understand the language of its people. Of course, there'll be a few cultural gaps to bridge."

"Thanks, Dr. Goodman." Atlas said before helping Flint on the vehicle.

"We can handle cultural gaps, can't we, guys?" Sara smiled. "That'll make it much easier for all of us to travel through time and space!"

"She's right!" Tony added.

"Let's get going!" Getalong beamed.

"Alright then." Ophelia said.

"Where do all of you think you're going?" Bernie asked. 

"A ride!" Getalong cheered.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Ophelia called out.

"There's no way we're gonna let Flint and Atlas go all by themselves!" Tony smiled.

"Let me get this straight," Bernie replied. "You're all planning on going with Flint and Atlas without asking me?"

"Yep!" Tony and Sara nodded in unison.

"Totally." Ophelia said.

"I thought it might be fun." Flint smiled to the professor.

"WHAT?!" Bernie glared. 

Flint and Atlas soon activated their time cards to go into Japan during the 2nd century for their mission.

"And away we go!" Atlas smiled.

Bernie protested, but it was too late: They were already going back in time for the mission.

"See ya later, Dr. Goodman!" Atlas called out as he sat beside Flint. "This is going to be great!"

And just like that, they were being sent into the distant past. For Atlas, this was a dream come true. 

They soon came, but unfortunately, they came after Petra Fina and her mooks.

"Ha! Better run fast because I wanna catch a Shifter!" Petra Fina laughed evilly.

"Petra Fina!" Atlas narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, great." Ophelia groaned.

"Come on, we have to save the Jitterbug!" Atlas told her so they could start their mission. "By the way, what is Jitterbug's power?" he then asked.

"Hmm..." Ophelia hummed as she brought out information that Bernie gave her about the Jitterbug. She soon found the information.

"Well?" Atlas asked her. "What does the Jitterbug do?"

"We better make sure that we have our ears covered." Ophelia said.

"Why?" Atlas asked.

"Trust me, this is no joke." Ophelia replied.

"Does anyone do whatever he says or something?" Atlas asked.

"Yes, and since Petra has him, he's bound to make her into a queen or something." Ophelia replied.

They soon landed.

"Here we are," Ophelia told the others. "2nd century Japan."

"Looks peaceful." Atlas said.

"So much different from home." Tony commented.

"It's pretty strange if you ask me." Sara added.

"It sure is." Ophelia said.

"Everything looks... Different than I expected..." Atlas commented.

"You can say that again." Ophelia said.

Atlas looked around. "I hear laughter."

"That must be Petra with Jitterbug now." Ophelia guesstimated.

They soon went to the source.

"Capturing that little chatterbox was just as easy as taking control of this quaint little town!" Petra beamed as she took a drink out for herself. "I believe I can get very used to this way of life. A room of servants is my way to party, I can have anything I want! All I have to do is ask!"

"Oh, no, you can't!" Atlas's voice said firmly.

"WHAT?!" Petra snapped before glaring to see the heroes to the rescue.

"Miss us?" Ophelia smirked.

"Wherever you go--" Sara started.

"Or whatever dirty tricks you play--" Tony added.

"As long as Flint and Atlas are here to hunt you down--"

"You'll only be Queen of the Weasel Dogs!"

"So beware!" Flint concluded for the twins.

Both Flint and Atlas soon brought out their badges.

"Put your hands up!" Flint smirked.

"Two pipsqueaks like you can't be Time Detectives!" Petra glared.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Atlas glared back.

"We're detectives and you're under arrest!" Flint smirked.

This caused everyone but Flint to anime fall.

"She's bad!" Sara then said. "Just remember, you don't have to respond to all of her insults!"

"Sara's right." Ophelia said.

"The Time Police just made Flint and Atlas detectives," Tony mocked Petra. "Now they can lock you all up!"

"That's right." Atlas smirked.

"Cuz we got special badges!" Flint beamed.

"Now surrender or else we'll have to use force." Atlas said.

"No cave punk is gonna catch me!" Petra glared. "Jitterbug, teach 'em the two step!"

The creature glared at first before beginning to dance. Atlas and Ophelia both soon covered their ears. Flint soon joined Jitterbug in the dance. The others felt like they had no other choice in the dance now.

"What's happening?" Tony asked as he seemed to be controlled.

"My body is moving all by itself!" Sara cried out.

"Jitterbug is making you guys dance." Atlas told them while his ears were covered.

Petra soon laughed all of them. "Maybe if you practice some more, my little Time-Shifter will teach you the Hokey Pokey, so have fun!" She soon noticed not all of the group was dancing. "You two! Why aren't you dancing?!"

"What?" Ophelia smirked, pretending to not hear her all the way. "Sorry, can't hear you, I'm too busy foiling your plan!"

"Uncover your ears this instant!" Petra Fina glared.

"Come again?!" Atlas smirked as he still had his ears covered.

Petra growled as she shook angrily at them and they just laughed at her.

"Guards! Seize them!" Petra glared.

The guards glared toward Ophelia and Atlas. Ophelia and Atlas glanced to each other, unimpressed, then back at the guards.

"I'll handle the guards." Atlas told Ophelia.

Ophelia nodded as she had no objections to that. Atlas soon fought the guards as soon as they came into the room. 

Ophelia smirked as she just watched and soon came toward Jitterbug to save him from Petra. She soon saw he had a P symbol on his forehead. "What's that?" she muttered to herself.

Petra laughed. "That means he's mine now!"

"How do we get rid of it?" Ophelia asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you or your friends can do!" Petra mocked.

Ophelia was about to strangle her, but soon started to dance, meaning that she just took her hands off her ears.

"No, Ophelia!" Atlas cried out.

"Can't... Stop... Dancing..." Ophelia droned as she was suddenly dancing like the others.

Atlas soon saw more guards coming to take him down. He mustered all his strength and courage and began to fight them, and where he did great as the guards were easy for him to handle being the son of Olibu until he uncovered one of his ears to punch one of the guards with an uppercut. Petra growled as she didn't stop sending guards, until she would eventually run out of them since Atlas was restless when it came to fighting, and where after punching two more guards with uppercuts, sending them flying out of the building, he soon started to dance, telling him that he was now under Jitterbug's control.

"Oh, great." Ophelia deadpanned.

"Sorry." Atlas smiled sheepishly as he started dancing.

"I should hurt you." Ophelia muttered.

The group was soon put in a dungeon.

"Oh, no!" Tony and Sara cried out in unison. "We're in a pickle!"

"I can get us out of here." Atlas said.

"How?" Sara frowned. "It must be impossible to get out of this place!"

"I can just pull the door out of the way." Atlas said.

"Are you really that strong?" Tony asked.

"You'd be surprised..." Atlas replied, he soon spit into his hands and rubbed them together to pull the door open. Before he could do anything, they soon heard someone crying. "Hm?" he looked around with a small frown. "Girls, you don't have to cry."

"That's not us." Ophelia said, referring to herself and Sara.

They soon looked over to see someone extra.

"We have company," Flint replied. "They must be prisoners too."

"Excuse me?" Atlas spoke to the two extra prisoners.

The prisoners looked over and appeared to have tears in their eyes. One of them appeared to be a princess.

"My dear lady, why are you crying?" Atlas asked which made Sara entranced by his gentleness and kindness.

"You don't have to be afraid of us," Sara added. "We're not the enemy."

"We're prisoners too, though I feel like my whole existence is a prison, but we can be friends." Ophelia helped.

"Please tell us who you are." Atlas said to the princess and her friend.

"We are members of the Royal Family in this region," The second girl replied. "I am Nashimi and this is my older sister, Queen Hamiko." 

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Tony gasped. "I'm in here with a real queen! Hmm... But... I've never really heard of you."

"I think I've heard of her." Ophelia said.

"Really?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, didn't she rule the entire Yamatan region here in Japan?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes, you're actually right." Terry confirmed.

"And where everyone loved her." Atlas added.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but it's all over now," Nashimi narrowed her eyes. "We've been overthrown by some strangers we never even met before!"

"Oh, you mean Petra Fina and her goons? Yeah, we're going to overthrow them." Ophelia said.

"Really?" Nashimi smiled hopefully.

"You can count on the Time Detectives!" Sara smiled back.

"Should we do it now or in the morning?" Ophelia asked.

"I think we should get some rest so you heroes can have enough energy in the morning." Nashimi suggested as she stood with her sister.

"Agreed." Atlas said.

They all soon went to lie down and get some sleep. Ophelia seemed to cross her arms like a stereotypical vampire as she slept with the others. The rest of the night was peaceful until Flint was heard crying. Hamiko overheard him since she was feeling guilty which was keeping her awake tonight. The only reason he was crying was because he was hungry.

"It's okay to be a Time Detective, but I wanna eat!" Flint bawled.

Atlas groaned as he got up before going to the boulder that was their cell door so he could move it to go and get food for Flint. Ophelia groaned as she felt aggravated from Flint's crying. The guards seemed surprised by how Atlas was able to move the boulder who then knocked them out by pounding both of them on the head.

"Hey, Atlas, is that you?!" Rocky's voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Mr. Hammerhead!" Atlas smiled to the former caveman.

"Never knew you could be that strong." Rocky said.

"Well, I get it from my dad," Atlas smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some food for Flint, he's hungry."

"Yeah, that'll do it, I can hear him crying from here." Rocky replied.

"Then I'll need to bring lots and lots of food." Atlas said before running off like the wind.

Rocky allowed him to go, knowing how his son could get sometimes, and where a few second later, he came back with piles of food for Flint. Flint kept crying from hunger until he then saw the food and smiled as he began to eat. Atlas smiled as he managed to cheer Flint up. Both him and Hamiko soon heard Flint choking with his mouth full.

"A-Are you all right?" Hamiko asked.

"I'm fine!" Flint muffled before gulping down his food with a chuckle.

This made Hamiko giggle out of amusement. Atlas soon joined in the laughter as that was amusing.

"Ah... Nap time." Flint smiled as he lay down in Hamiko's lap. "You know, you make a very soft bed. Gee, I bet your people appreciate you a whole bunch."

"They do, but I really need to get back to them," Hamiko replied gently. "I always make sure they're all very happy."

"Then I guess being a queen is sort of like a mother." Atlas smiled at her.

"Yeah! Good night..." Flint agreed before falling asleep.

Hamiko smiled as she felt touched by that statement. Atlas soon fell asleep as he would need his strength for the next day.

The next morning came quicker than anyone would expect. Sara smiled as she was cuddling up against Atlas. Once everyone was up, Atlas kicked the boulder out of the way, sending it flying.

"Oh, Atlas, how brave." Sara cooed.

"Time to overthrow an evil witch." Atlas said.

"Spoken like a strong and true hero." Sara admired.

They soon made their way to the throne room.

Dino and Mite were complaining about being up so early while Petra laughed at her victory.

"Wake up and salute me, 'cuz I'm the Queen of All Time and Space!" Petra grinned.

"Not for long!" Atlas glared.

"He's right!" Tony added. "Your phony reign is over!"

Petra soon looked over to see the good guys with her guards taken care of. "You pests have escaped!"

"Your guards got hit on the heads real bad." Atlas said.

"How about another dance lesson?" Petra glared.

Jitterbug also glared and then began to dance.

"Not this time." Ophelia smirked as the group covered their ears.

"Come on, you punks, protect your queen!" Petra told the servants by her.

"Don't listen to that fraud!" Ophelia glared.

"Don't obey her, that woman is a fake," Hamiko stepped in gently. "I am the real queen, you must obey me."

"She's right." Nashimi agreed with her sister.

"Yeah." Ophelia said.

"They must be under Petra's spell," Sara frowned worriedly. "Be careful, Hamiko, please."

"I understand," Hamiko said before smiling to Flint. "It is my responsibility to protect my people. I'm commanding all of you to turn against this evil impostor!" 

"Don't believe that bimbo!" Petra scoffed. "She's the big fake!"

"Getalong, do your thing." Atlas whispered to the egg-shaped Time-Shifter.

"Get along!" Getalong replied as he then beamed a heart toward the guards to make them stop fighting and start loving.

This meant that Petra's control was now over. 

"Hey, what's the matter with you people?!" Petra glared at the guards. 

"They've come to their senses and will protect their queen!" Nashimi glared back.

"Now give us Jitterbug!" Atlas added.

"You ever feel like the walls are closing in?" Dino asked nervously.

"Should I get the cabaret?" Mite added just as nervous.

"Not a bad idea!" Petra smirked as she threw down her cloak and grabbed Jitterbug before running away with them. "We've got the goods, let's scram!"

"Get back here!" Atlas glared.

Flint soon lunged out for Petra and latched onto her leg. "Gotcha!"

Petra yelped as she was nearly falling and Jitterbug came out of her grasp before falling behind a rock and seemed to shatter like fragile glass.

"Please tell me that was a fake." Ophelia begged.

Flint began to cry as he felt like this was his fault.

"That's a fake, isn't it?" Atlas glared at Petra.

"What do you know?" Petra retorted.

Atlas began to try to look for the real Jitterbug but he feared that the shattered Jitterbug was the real one.

"Too bad, but that's the breaks," Petra mocked Flint. "You want your Jitterbug good as new? It's possible, you know. With the proper tools, that Time-Shifter will be even better than before. How 'bout it, Flint? I'll transform Jitterbug into the evil Jitterbug and believe me, you'll like this a lot!"

"You can bring Jitterbug back?" Atlas asked Petra.

"Here, GOES!" Petra replied as she cracked her whip on the broken shards that was Jitterbug.

The pieces soon started to float up. They seemed to change color however into purple from yellow. The pieces soon came together and seemed to make a killer robot.

"Whoa!" Atlas yelped.

"Now maybe you'll believe me when I say you aren't going to beat me!" Petra smirked as she pointed toward Flint and Atlas to make the robot go after them.

Atlas knew he could handle the robot but wasn't sure if Flint could handle being squashed by the Time-Shifter they were supposed to befriend.

"Oh, no!" Sara cried out. "Be careful!"

"It's coming closer!" Tony added.

Atlas soon stopped Jitterbug's foot from crushing them with just one hand.

"Stop it, Jitterbug, we don't wanna fight with you!" Flint told the robot. "Can't we all just be friends?!"

"Oh, yeah," Petra scoffed. "Give me a break. Crush them, Jitterbug, before they make me sick!"

Jitterbug began to try to put more pressure on Atlas and Flint.

"Use all your powers, guys!" Sara cried out.

"Come on, get 'em!" Tony added.

"But we don't wanna hurt Jitterbug!" Atlas told them.

Petra just darkly chuckled as she seemed to anticipate this.

"Jitterbug, please, we just want to be your friends." Atlas told the robot-like Time-Shifter.

"Flint? Atlas?" Jitterbug asked as the logo on his forehead seemed to fade away and disappear. 

"What's the matter, Jitterbug?!" Petra asked.

"The evil part of Jitterbug is starting to fade away!" Terry noticed. "That's because he knows that Flint and Atlas are sincere."

"Quick, time to use the fossilizing beam." Ophelia said.

"HERE'S DADDY!" Rocky called out.

Flint soon got his father and got ready to turn Jitterbug into a fossil.

"Use the Fossil Beam, Flint, it's the only way to save him." Terry told the caveboy.

"Yeah? WELL, HERE IT GOES!" Flint replied before using the Fossil Beam on Jitterbug, and after he was hit by it, the symbol vanished and Jitterbug turned into an egg-shaped fossil with his colors.

Petra, Dino, and Mite were all shocked as if they didn't expect for that to happen.

"You were lucky, Squirts, this time, but we'll get you and that's a promise!" Petra glared as she soon summoned their ship to leave 2nd century Japan.

The three time criminals soon left. 

"Hey, come back!" Flint demanded.

The bad guys just mocked him as they left through the skies.

Ophelia soon picked up Jitterbug's fossilized egg. "Two down, many more to go." She then said. 

"Don't worry, Jitterbug," Sara cooed to the fossil. "We'll find a way to change you back!"

"Yeah." Ophelia nodded.

Sara and Ophelia then smiled to each other as they were becoming friends.

Later on, a feast was set up for the heroes. 

"Wow, I've never seen so much food in my life." Ophelia observed.

"Consider it our thanks for your heroism." Hamiko replied.

"It was our pleasure to help." Atlas said.

Hamiko and Nashimi smiled back. The others then began to eat their feast as a reward.

"This food is amazing." Atlas smiled.

"Like us, you shall eat like royalty for your sacrifices." Nashimi smiled back.

"Mm." Atlas smiled.

Everyone ate all they could, though Flint ate more than everyone else which wasn't much of a surprise.

"Well, it's time for us to leave." Ophelia said.

"This was great, but we should get back home." Atlas added.

"We truly appreciate everything you've done to help us," Hamiko smiled. "From now on, I'm going to protect my people. We will be forever grateful."

"Time to use the memory erasing beam." Ophelia said.

"It's important that Queen Hamiko and the others forget about what happened here." Sara nodded in agreement.

"That way the future doesn't get messed up." Atlas said.

"We wouldn't want that to happen," Ophelia agreed as Terry erased everyone's memories. "We better get out of here."

"Goodbye, everyone, we'll miss you!" Hamiko called out. "Flint, Atlas, you're very special boys."

Everyone then said their goodbye as they returned back home in the 25th century. Everything was soon turned back to normal in the village. 

"Sir, could you please check out Jitterbug?" Ophelia asked as she handed the fossil. "I'm afraid he's been literally cracked."

"Sure, Flint just has to use his defossilizing beam." Bernie said.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait to see that!" Flint beamed as he pushed the button onto the egg.

And it soon worked as Jitterbug was brought back.

"Hi." Jitterbug blinked once he was resurrected.

"Wahoo, it worked!" Atlas smiled.

"That's science!" Bernie smiled back.

"You're back!" Flint beamed before hugging Jitterbug. "I missed ya!"

Jitterbug was about to do his thing.

"You saved him!" Sara beamed. "Good work!"

"Thanks a lot!" Flint smiled back. 

Soon enough, there was a group hug just for Bernie.

"Aw." Atlas smiled.

"Come on, guys, get off, hey!" Bernie chuckled.

Jitterbug then hopped down onto the floor and began to dance. Tony and Sara yelped as they were going through more dancing like they were in Japan.

"Oh, great." Ophelia groaned.

"This is fun!" Bernie smiled as they danced. "Not bad at first, but then it gets really tiring. Can't we stop?"

"Uh, I dunno how." Flint replied.

"Jitterbug, can you please stop so we can try and get some sleep?" Atlas asked.

"But this is so much fun!" Jitterbug pouted.

"Yes, but we kinda can't stop dancing." Ophelia said.

"Well... Okay..." Jitterbug soon stopped which made them all stop.

Everyone gasped for breaths of relief once they could finally stop dancing.

"Thanks, Jitterbug." Ophelia told the creature. 

"Okay." Jitterbug smiled.

It was soon time for everyone to go to bed since that mission took all day.

"He fell asleep while brushing his teeth and only had one piece of pizza for dinner," Liz said to Olibu as they tucked in Atlas since he was wore out today. "I'm just glad at least he's happy."

"Well, no one said being a time detective would be easy." Olibu said.

They soon left Atlas's room to let him get some sleep after a rather exhausting mission. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time.


End file.
